In soldering processes, in which a number of units are soldered, the quality of the soldered connections produced between two soldering partners is difficult to control. For example, if the soldering of many units takes place in a conventional soldering furnace, the quality of the solder connections may vary due to a non-uniform heat distribution in the furnace, or due to different heat capacities of the soldering partners.